專業自由軟體
Accounting 1. Edoceo Imperium 取代專制軟體 QuickBooks Pro ($249.95 or $12.95 per month), Sage Peachtree Complete Accounting ($379.99 and up) This Web-based application tracks quotes, work orders, invoices, contacts, customers and vendors, as well as offering double-entry accounting capabilities. It also integrates with Google Calendar and other apps. Operating System: OS Independent 2. FrontAccounting 取代專制軟體 QuickBooks Pro ($249.95 or $12.95 per month), Sage Peachtree Complete Accounting ($379.99 and up) FrontAccounting includes both accounting and basic ERP planning that are suitable for small businesses. It supports multiple languages and currencies, as well as multiple businesses. Operating System: OS Independent 3. TurboCASH 取代專制軟體 QuickBooks Pro ($249.95 or $12.95 per month), Sage Peachtree Complete Accounting ($379.99 and up) Another accounting package built for SMBs, TurboCASH features stock control, general ledger, accounts receivable and payable, reporting and analysis capabilities. The site offers a great deal of guidance for those new to accounting, including a book available for purchase. Operating System: Windows 4. XIWA 取代專制軟體 QuickBooks Pro ($249.95 or $12.95 per month), Sage Peachtree Complete Accounting ($379.99 and up) Short for "Xiwa Is Web Accounting," this mature, Linux-only accounting program has been around since 1999. Key features include multi-user support, multi-company support, payroll, stock/investment tracking, reporting and more. Operating System: Linux Audio Recording/Editing 5. Audacity 取代專制軟體 Apple LogicPro ($199.99), FL Studio Producer Edition ($199) While not as full-featured as some of the commercial recording software available, Audacity does a great job of allowing amateur musicians to record and edit multi-track recordings. The latest version adds an improved reverb tool, the ability to record computer playback and several new commands that simplify the editing process. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 6. Frinika 取代專制軟體 Apple LogicPro ($199.99), FL Studio Producer Edition ($199) Java-based Frinika bills itself as a "complete music workstation." Like Audacity, it's not quite as advanced as some other options, but it does include a sequencer, midi support, soft synthesizers, audio recorder, piano roll/tracker/notation editing and more. Operating System: OS Independent 7. Linux MultiMedia Studio 取代專制軟體 Apple LogicPro ($199.99), FL Studio Producer Edition ($199) Also known as LMMS, this tool aims to make it easy to compose and/or produce your own music. It offers a song editor, beat+bassline editor, piano roll, 64-channel FX mixer, standards support and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux Business Intelligence 8. Jaspersoft 取代專制軟體 Oracle Business Intelligence Standard ($5,000+), Microsoft Dynamics ($27,150 or $178 per month per user), IBM Cognos Express ($25 per user per month and up) Open source business intelligence software compares very favorably with the closed source versions, and Jaspersoft is one of the most popular. According to the company, more than 500 customers are using its business intelligence tools on Amazon's cloud for a total cost of less than $1 per hour. Operating System: OS Independent 9. Jedox 取代專制軟體 Oracle Business Intelligence Standard ($5,000+), Microsoft Dynamics ($27,150 or $178 per month per user), IBM Cognos Express ($25 per user per month and up) Formerly known as Palo BI, Jedox provides planning and forecasting, reporting and analysis, sales management, procurement management and project management. The open source "Base" version is available with a free license, and more full-featured commercial versions are also available. Operating System: OS Independent. 10. Pentaho 取代專制軟體 Oracle Business Intelligence Standard ($5,000+), Microsoft Dynamics ($27,150 or $178 per month per user), IBM Cognos Express ($25 per user per month and up) Pentaho offers a range of commercial analytics and big data products, and counts Lufthansa, Telefonica and Marketo among its customers. Information about the open source community version can be found at community.pentaho.com. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X Business Process Management 11. ProcessMaker 取代專制軟體 IBM Business Process Manager Express ($45,100+) ProcessMaker bills itself as the "#1 open source workflow and BPM software." It's available in paid cloud, on-premise enterprise and SugarCRM editions, as well as the free community version. Operating System: Windows, Linux CAD 12. BRL-CAD 取代專制軟體 AutoCAD ($4,195 and up) Used by the U.S. military for more than twenty years, BRL-CAD is a mature solid geometry modeling and editing package. It includes more than 400 tools, utilities, and applications that assist with design and analysis of vehicles, mechanical parts, and architecture, as well as radiation dose planning, medical visualization and education. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others. 13. FreeCAD 取代專制軟體 AutoCAD ($4,195 and up) This parametric modeling tool was built with mechanical engineers and product designers in mind. It supports most industry-standard CAD file formats. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others 14. Archimedes 取代專制軟體 AutoCAD ($4,195 and up) Java-based Archimedes is a bare-bones CAD system that's suitable for some architects and students. Note that it's not nearly as full featured as either AutoCAD or BRL-CAD. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X Customer Relationship Management 15. Sugar Community Edition 取代專制軟體 Sage ACT! ($269.99 and up), Microsoft Dynamics CRM ($65 per user per month and up), Oracle CRM on Demand ($75 per user per month and up) SugarCRM boasts millions of users, including personnel at Coca-Cola, Chevrolet, Men's Wearhouse, ThyssenKrupp System Engineering and others. The link above will take you to the free community version, but it's also available on a SaaS basis. Operating System: OS Independent 16. vTiger 取代專制軟體 Sage ACT! ($269.99 and up), Microsoft Dynamics CRM ($65 per user per month and up), Oracle CRM on Demand ($75 per user per month and up) With more than 10,000 customers, vTiger aims to help enterprises "get organized, grow sales, boost marketing ROI, and deliver delightful customer experiences." In addition to the free community edition, it's also available on demand starting at $12 per user per month. Operating System: Windows, Linux, iOS, Android. 17. Orange Leap 取代專制軟體 Sage ACT! ($269.99 and up), Microsoft Dynamics CRM ($65 per user per month and up), Oracle CRM on Demand ($75 per user per month and up) A good option for non-profits, Orange Leap aims to make managing contacts, particularly fundraising contacts, much easier. The website doesn't make it obvious that the software is available on an open source basis, but you can download the source code from SourceForge. Operating System: Windows. 18. SourceTap 取代專制軟體 Sage ACT! ($269.99 and up), Microsoft Dynamics CRM ($65 per user per month and up), Oracle CRM on Demand ($75 per user per month and up) Designed primarily for sales team members, SourceTap offers lead, account and opportunity management tools, as well as planning and reporting capabilities for managers. It's available under a variety of licenses, both free and paid, including open source and on demand options. Operating System: Windows, Linux. 19. SplendidCRM 取代專制軟體 Sage ACT! ($269.99 and up), Microsoft Dynamics CRM ($65 per user per month and up), Oracle CRM on Demand ($75 per user per month and up) The latest version of Splendid adds a new survey model, 42 new standard reports, Google Apps Sync, an HTML5 calendar and more. In addition to the open source option, it also comes in commercially supported on-demand and on-premise versions. Operating System: Windows. 20. ConcourseSuite 8 Tips on Calculating the ROI of an SCP&O Solution Download Now 取代專制軟體 Sage ACT! ($269.99 and up), Microsoft Dynamics CRM ($65 per user per month and up), Oracle CRM on Demand ($75 per user per month and up) This Java-based apps aims to provide a 360° view of your customer, tracking leads, opportunities, marketing and customer support functions. It comes in both open source and on-demand versions, and unlike most similar services, the on-demand price is based on resource consumption, not the number of users. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X. Database 21. MySQL 取代專制軟體 Microsoft SQL Server Standard ($898 and up) Used by organizations like Facebook, Google, Adobe, Alcatel Lucent and Zappos, MySQL has long been one of the most popular databases for use with the Web. It boasts scalability, flexibility, high performance and more. It's available in both free and paid versions. Operating System: Windows, Linux, Unix, OS X 22. Firebird 取代專制軟體 Microsoft SQL Server Standard ($898 and up) First launched in 1981, Firebird is a mature SQL database that boasts cross-platform support, multi-generation architecture, logging and monitoring capabilities, excellent security and more. Paid support is available through third-party partners. Operating System: Windows, Linux, Unix, OS X, Solaris 23.Kexi 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Office Access 2013 ($109.99), FileMaker Pro 12($299) The “long-awaited competitor for programs like MS Access or Filemaker,” KDE's Kexi offers a familiar set of desktop database features. Noteworthy capabilities include full visual designers for tables, queries and forms; support for parameterized queries; support for object data; lookup columns; advanced import tools and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X Desktop Publishing 24. Scribus 取代專制軟體 InDesign CS5 ($19.99 per user per month and up), QuarkXPress($849), Microsoft Publisher, ($109.99) Scribus is a professional-caliber page layout program that can do color separations, CMYK and spot colors, ICC color management, PDF creation and more. However, because desktop publishing programs are very complicated, note that it cannot import and export InDesign, Quark or Publisher files. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 25. MiKTeX 取代專制軟體 InDesign CS5 ($19.99 per user per month and up), QuarkXPress($849), Microsoft Publisher, ($109.99) This desktop publishing solution was built to make scientific and mathematical text look beautiful. It's less useful for other types of desktop publishing, such as creating newsletters and flyers. Operating System: Windows, Linux Development Tools 26. KDevelop 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 Professional ($499.00 and up) This extensible integrated development environment (IDE) from KDE supports C/C++ and a variety of other programming languages. It includes a source code editor, a front end for the GCC compiler, wizards, a GUI designer and built-in support for a wide variety of version control systems. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 27. MonoDevelop 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 Professional ($499.00 and up) Ideal for .NET developers, MonoDevelop supports C# and other Microsoft-friendly languages. It also makes it easier to port applications built for Windows to OS X and Linux. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 28. SharpDevelop 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Visual Studio 2010 Professional ($499.00 and up) Also designed for the .NET platform, SharpDevelop supports C#, VB.NET and Boo. It's compatible with Visual Studio and offers code completion, project templates, an integrated debugger and a forms designer. Operating System: Windows 29. OpenBD 取代專制軟體 Adobe ColdFusion 9 ($1,499) Formerly known as Open Blue Dragon, Open BD describes itself as "the world's first truly open source and free GPL Java CFML runtime." It allows developers to build JavaEE-based Web apps using the Cold Fusion Markup Language (CFML) without purchasing Adobe ColdFusion. Operating System: Windows, Linux E-mail/Collaboration/Groupware 30. Zimbra 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Exchange ($699 and up) Now owned by Telligent, the open source version of Zimbra offers a "post-PC" alternative to Microsoft Exchange for handling shared email, contacts and calendars in a virtualized environment. The same organization also offers a variety of related collaboration products and services under the Zimbra name. Operating System: Linux, Unix, OS X 31. EGroupware 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Exchange ($699 and up), Microsoft Sharepoint Server 2013 ($6,000 and up) This Web-based groupware and collaboration tool combines basic groupware functionality with CRM, project management, Web content management, file sharing, incident tracking and more. Host the free community or paid enterprise version on your own server, or use the hosted version for a monthly fee. Operating System: OS Independent 32. Citadel 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Exchange ($699 and up) Calling itself "the leader in true open source email and collaboration," Citadel offers e-mail, calendar, contacts, bulletin boards, IM, wiki, chat and more. Its small footprint makes it popular with people tinkering with Raspberry Pi systems. Operating System: Linux Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) 33. OpenERP 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Dynamics ($27,150 and up), SAP (prices vary) OpenERP promises "beautiful business applications" for CRM, point of sale, accounting, project management, HR, warehouse, sales, manufacturing, purchasing and more. You can download the free community version, purchase support from a partner, or use the cloud version for a monthly fee. Operating System: Windows, Linux 34. Openbravo 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Dynamics ($27,150 and up), SAP (prices vary) This popular open source ERP solution offers tools for retailers, distribution, manufacturing, services and coworking. A variety of on-premise and cloud-based deployments are available with both commercial and open source licenses. Operating System: OS Independent 35. ADempiere 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Dynamics ($27,150 and up), SAP (prices vary) Developed by a very active community, ADempiere offers a full suite of ERP capabilities that integrate with other open source applications. It includes functionality for HR, sales, purchasing, manufacturing, materials, finance, maintenance and project management. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X, others 36. Apache OFBiz 取代專制軟體 NetSuite ($999 and up), Sage One ($24 per user per month and up) Offering "enterprise automation," Apache OFBiz includes CRM, e-commerce, supply chain, manufacturing, maintenance management, and point of sale capabilities, as well as traditional ERP features. It boasts flexibility and low total cost of ownership. Operating System: OS Independent Foreign Language 37. Step Into Chinese 取代專制軟體 Rosetta Stone Chinese ($499) This isn't a full-featured training program like Rosetta Stone, but it does give you the basics you need to start learning Mandarin: a dictionary with more than 26,000 Chinese words, pronunciation guide, flashcards and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 8 Tips on Calculating the ROI of an SCP&O Solution Download Now 38. Zkanji 取代專制軟體 Rosetta Stone Japanese ($379) Another simplified foreign language study tool, Zkanji teaches you Japanese characters and words, including stroke directions for forming characters. The dictionary is very extensive, and the helpful flashcard tool automatically tests you more often on the words you don't know as well. Operating System: Windows. 39. ZWDisplay 取代專制軟體 Rosetta Stone Chinese ($499) Another option for students of the Chinese language, ZWDisplay uses color creatively to help reinforce concepts learned. Like the other apps in this category, it includes both a dictionary and flashcard capabilities. Operating System: Linux Gateway Security Appliances 40. Endian Firewall Community 取代專制軟體 Check Point Security Gateways ($1,500 and up), Sophos UTM products ($535 and up) The community edition of Endian makes it possible to create your own Linux-based unified threat management appliance using standard PC hardware. The company also sells a line of hardware and software appliances based on the same technology. Operating System: Linux 41. Untangle 取代專制軟體 Check Point Security Gateways ($1,500 and up), Sophos UTM products ($535 and up) Untangle promises that with its security products you'll "know more about your network traffic than the NSA." Like Endian, it comes in an open source "lite" package, as well as commercially supported products. Operating System: Windows, Linux Graphics/Drawing 42. Dia 取代專制軟體 Visio Professional($589.99) "Roughly inspired by" Microsoft Visio, Dia offers tools for creating diagrams, flow charts, org charts, and other types of relational graphics. It doesn't have as many features and templates as Visio, but does a good job with basic diagrams. Operating System: Windows, Linux 43. Gimp 取代專制軟體 Photoshop CS5 ($19.99 per user per month) Gimp, also known as "GNU Image Manipulation Program," is an advanced photo editing and manipulation program with features that rival Photoshop. It supports all the most common image file formats and offers a wide range of special effects and photo tools. Note that if you're running Windows you'll need to download Gimp-win. Operating System: Windows, Linux 44. Inkscape 取代專制軟體 Illustrator ($19.99 per user per month), CorelDraw($429) This professional-caliber vector graphics editing program offers the same sorts of tools as the proprietary products and supports common file formats. While the features are fairly advanced, the interface is simple enough for novices to use to create simple logos and other artwork. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X Mathematics 45. Sage 取代專制軟體 Mathematica Standard ($2,495 and up) Designed for use by scientists, mathematicians, students, and other people with a lot of technical knowledge, Sage combines 100 open source math projects with a simple interface that makes it easy to perform a wide variety of calculations. To use it most effectively, you'll need to understand the Python programming language. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 46. Genius 取代專制軟體 Mathematica Professional ($1095 and up) Genius offers a somewhat simplified list of features but solves very advanced mathematical problems. It utilizes its own programming languages known as GEL (Genius Expression Language). Operating System: Linux, OS X 47. Scilab 取代專制軟體 Mathematica Professional ($1095 and up) This application handles basic math calculations, 2D and 3D visualizations, optimization problems, simulations, statistics and more. Users can access paid support, training and services through Scilab Enterprises. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X. 48. Maxima 取代專制軟體 Mathematica Professional ($1095 and up) This computer algebra system can solve problems related to "differentiation, integration, Taylor series, Laplace transforms, ordinary differential equations, systems of linear equations, polynomials, and sets, lists, vectors, matrices, and tensors." It's a direct descendant of Macsyma, a legendary math program developed by MIT in the 1960s. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X. Music 49. MuseScore 取代專制軟體 Sibelius 7 ($599.95 and up), Finale ($600.00) For amateur and professional musicians alike, MuseScore makes it easy to generate beautiful sheet music. You can enter notes by hand or using a MIDI keyboard, and the tutorial on the website makes it easy to get started. Operating System: Linux, OS X Office Productivity 50. OpenOffice 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Office ($15 per user per month and up) Managed by the Apache Foundation, OpenOffice includes Office-compatible word processor (Writer), spreadsheet (Calc), database (Base) and presentation (Impress) software. Plus, it adds graphics (Draw) and math/science notation (Math) software that the Microsoft suite doesn't have. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 51. LibreOffice 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Office ($15 per user per month and up) This community fork of OpenOffice has quickly become one of the most popular open source office productivity suites available. It's available in more than 30 languages, and the latest update makes importing and exporting from Microsoft Office easier than ever. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 52. Calligra 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Office ($15 per user per month and up) This successor to KOffice includes Words (word processor), Sheets (spreadsheet), Stage (presentations), Kexi (database), Flow (diagramming), Karbon (vector graphics), Krita (painting and image editing) and Plan (project management). The user interface is designed for today's wider displays, and it supports file formats for other office productivity suites, including Microsoft Office. Operating System: Windows, Linux 53. NeoOffice 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Office ($15 per user per month and up) NeoOffice began life as a fork of OpenOffice specifically for Macs. Over the past ten years, it's been maintained and updated consistently with a variety of new Mac-specific features. The latest version is compatible with Mavericks and is available through the Mac App Store. Operating System: OS X, iOS Operating System 54. Ubuntu 取代專制軟體 Windows 8 Professional ($199.99) The “world’s most popular free OS,” Ubuntu, comes in desktop, server and mobile versions. It’s easy to use and comes with thousands of free software titles included. 8 Tips on Calculating the ROI of an SCP&O Solution Download Now 55. Fedora/Red Hat 取代專制軟體 Windows 8 Professional ($199.99) Very popular with enterprises, this flavor of Linux comes in both desktop and server versions. Red Hat is the commercially supported version, and Fedora is the free, community supported version. 56. openSUSE/SUSE 取代專制軟體 Windows 8 Professional ($199.99) Another good option for large organizations, this version of Linux also comes in paid (SUSE) and free (openSUSE) editions. According to Novell, more than 13,000 enterprises run SUSE on their servers. 57. Linux Mint 取代專制軟體 Windows 8 Professional ($199.99) Recently, Linux Mint has been growing in popularity with desktop Linux users. It has a reputation for being extremely easy to use, and it comes with about 30,000 free software packages. 58.Debian 取代專制軟體 Windows 8 Professional ($199.99) A favorite with "geeks," Debian provides the foundation for many other Linux distributions, including Ubuntu and Linux Mint. It includes more than 37,500 pre-compiled open source software titles included. PDF Tools 59. PDFCreator 取代專制軟體 Adobe Acrobat X Standard ($381.65) PDFCreator does most of the things Adobe Acrobat will do, including creating PDFs, applying password protection and digitally signing documents. It also includes encryption capabilities and a server feature so that you can set up a PDF server. Operating System: Windows Point of Sale 60. Openbravo POS 取代專制軟體 QuickBooks Point of Sale Basic ($1,199.95), AccuPOS ($795 and up) This multi-channel POS system supports retail outlets, ecommerce and mobile commerce. It integrates with the Openbravo ERP system. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 61. LemonPOS 取代專制軟體 QuickBooks Point of Sale Basic ($1,199.95), AccuPOS ($795 and up) A good choice for small or very small businesses, LemonPOS is a Linux-based solution that stores inventory information in a MySQL database. Key features include role-based permissions, support for multiple terminals, good security, sales suspension, custom orders and more. Operating System: Linux Project Management 62. dotProject 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Project Professional ($1,159.99 and up) Under development for thirteen years, this community-run project was originally envisioned as a replacement for Microsoft Project. Its core modules include calendar, contacts, forums, Gantt charts, reports, tasks and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux 63. GanttProject 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Project Professional ($1,159.99 and up) GanntProject offers basic project management capabilities, including creating work breakdowns, drawing dependencies, defining milestones, assigning resources to tasks and more. It can import and export Microsoft Project and CSV files. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 64. Onepoint Project 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Project Professional ($1,159.99 and up) Suitable for organizations of all sizes, Onepoint Project features a full slate of enterprise features. Its available in multiple editions: Basic (free, open source), Community (free, open source), Professional (paid), Master (paid), Group (paid on premise or SaaS) or Enterprise (paid on premise or SaaS). Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 65. openXprocess 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Project Professional ($1,159.99 and up) A good choice for development teams, this project management app offers features and training for Scrum and Agile processes. It includes some process and resource management capabilities, as well as standard project management. Paid support, training and services are available. Operating System: Windows, Linux 66. ]project-open[ 取代專制軟體 Microsoft Project Professional ($1,159.99 and up) With more than 150,000 downloads, project-open claims to be the "leader in open source project management." In addition to the free community edition, it also comes in paid professional and enterprise versions. Operating System: Windows, Linux Reporting 67. JMagallanes 取代專制軟體 SAP Crystal Reports ($495), DBxtra ($490 and up) This reporting tool creates both static and dynamic reports, swing pivot tables and charts. It can import data from multiple types of sources, including SQL, Excel and XML. Operating System: OS Independent Screenplay Writing 68. Celtx 取代專制軟體 Final Draft ($249.95) You don't need to spend a lot of money on software in order to turn your idea into a properly formatted screenplay. The free desktop download of Celtx is used by more than 3,000,000 people, and it also comes in an online version that makes it easy for writers, directors, producers and production staff to collaborate. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X Video Tools 69. Blender 取代專制軟體 AutoDesk Maya ($3,675) This professional-quality 3D animation tool has been used to create very impressive artwork. (See the gallery on the website.) It includes tools for 3D modeling, shading, animation, rendering, compositing and more. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 70. Cinelerra 取代專制軟體 Adobe Premiere Pro ($19.99 per user per month), Avid Media Composer This "movie studio in a box" promises to "unleash the 50,000 watt flamethrower of content creation in your UNIX box." It's considered one of the most advanced video editors available for Unix, but there is no support available through the developer (not even community support). Operating System: Linux 71. Cinelerra-CV 取代專制軟體 Adobe Premiere Pro ($19.99 per user per month), Avid Media Composer This version of Cinelerra includes code contributed by the community (the original Cinelerra does not incorporate code from people other than the original developer), and the website offers community-based support. As new features are added to the original Cinelerra, those are also added to this version. Operating System: Linux 72. OpenShot Video Editor 取代專制軟體 Adobe Premiere Pro ($19.99 per user per month), Avid Media Composer This very popular Linux-based video editor offers capabilities like multiple tracks, video transitions, compositing and overlays, 3D titles, rotoscoping, easy YouTube uploads and more. The developers are currently working on making it cross-platform. Operating System: Linux 73. Kdenlive 取代專制軟體 Adobe Premiere Pro ($19.99 per user per month), Avid Media Composer Kdenlive aims to be both intuitive and powerful, meeting the needs of amateur and more experienced video editors. It also strives to support the latest video technologies. Operating System: Linux, OS X 74. Avidemux 取代專制軟體 Adobe Premiere Pro ($19.99 per user per month), Avid Media Composer Avidemux isn't quite a full-featured as some of the other open source video editors, but it's one of the few that runs on Windows. It handles basic cutting, filtering and encoding with ease. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X Web Site Design 75. Kompozer 取代專制軟體 Adobe Dreamweaver ($19.99 per user per month) A good choice for Web development newbies, Kompozer inlcludes an intuitive interface and WYSIWYG page editing for those who can't or prefer not to write code. Those who do like to write code will find that it supports CSS, JavaScript and XML, as well as HTML. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 76. Bluefish 取代專制軟體 Adobe Dreamweaver ($19.99 per user per month) Bluefish is a better option for experienced coders who are developing advanced Web applications. Its code completion tool supports CSS, CFML, HTML, HTML5, XHTML, Java, JavaScript, PHP, Ruby, Python, SQL, XML and other programming languages. Operating System: Windows, Linux, OS X 77. SeaMonkey 取代專制軟體 Adobe Dreamweaver ($19.99 per user per month) SeaMonkey aims to be an all-in-one Internet app that allows you to browse websites and create them yourself. It also includes a feedreader, email client and chat client. It's based on Mozilla, so code the look and feel is very similar to Firefox. Operating System: Windows, Linux 參考資料 *100 Open Source Apps To Replace Everyday Software / By Cynthia Harvey, January 21, 2014, http://www.datamation.com/open-source/100-open-source-apps-to-replace-everyday-software-1.html *77 Open Source Replacements for Expensive Applications / By Cynthia Harvey, October 22, 2013, http://www.datamation.com/open-source/77-open-source-replacements-for-expensive-applications-1.html *Find Open Source Alternatives to commercial software : Open Source Alternative, osalt.com